Parenthood
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Ketika Erwin dan Levi harus menjadi orang tua asuh dadakan selama sehari.


Jarak lima meter semakin memendek ketika Erwin berjalan menghampiri Levi. Sedari tadi ia celingukan mencari Kapten _Survey Corps_ tersebut. Apalagi dengan tinggi Levi yang kekurangan asupan kalsium bakal susah ditemukan jika dia tertimbun di antara keramaian.

"Erwin—"

"Levi, kau ke mana saja? Kita harus segera kembali ke markas."

Levi menahan lengan Erwin.

"Erwin, dengarkan aku dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu."

Erwin memutar badannya sehingga mata mereka beradu pandang. Wajah Levi terlihat serius mendekati panik. Dalam kasus normal, ekspresi Levi seperti ini mencerminkan suplai alat kebersihan menipis, atau menemukan kecoak di kamarnya, atau—

—sesuatu yang tidak lazim terjadi, misalnya ada kepala kuning mungil mengintip malu-malu di belakang punggungnya.

Mata Erwin otomatis menyipit manakala sepasang manik bulat besar berwarna biru terang balas menatapnya ragu. Namun setelah beberapa detik yang intens, sosok kerdil itu berlari dengan langkah kecil merangkul kaki Erwin.

"PAPA!"

"HAH?!"

.

.

* * *

.

**Parenthood**

.

**Summary:** Ketika Erwin dan Levi harus menjadi orang tua asuh dadakan selama sehari.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warning:** Alternate Reality, Alternate Time, bahasa cadel nan tidak baku (khusus untuk si kecil Armin), implied eruri.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

.

Mari kita kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Semuanya berawal ketika pagi tadi Erwin sedang dalam tugas dinas ke Shiganshina, distrik paling selatan Wall Maria, untuk bertemu dengan salah satu saudagar kaya di sana. Sebagai pendamping hidup—ehem, tangan kanan yang baik, Levi tak ketinggalan ikut serta.

Setelah berpuluh menit larut dalam kejenuhan, pertemuan itu akhirnya usai dan sementara Erwin menyelesaikan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya, Levi memutuskan untuk pergi mencari angin sekaligus jalan-jalan. Meskipun sesekali Shinganshina pernah menjadi rute yang _Survey Corps_ lalui saat akan ekspedisi ke luar dinding, tapi tetap saja hanya sekedar numpang lewat. Maka ia pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Levi pergi ke pasar yang tidak jauh dari tempat di mana Erwin berada. Di sana banyak terdapat sayuran segar. Shiganshina memang cukup terkenal dengan komoditas sayurnya. Beruntung Erwin menyukai olahan makanan sehat. Levi berniat membeli wortel untuk dimasak jadi sup karena baik untuk mengembalikan stamina jika Erwin terlampau rajin bekerja.

_PLOK!_

Wortel terlepas dari tangan, Levi merasa pantatnya baru saja ditepuk. Tak hanya sampai di situ, bokong indahnya juga diremas pelan.

Ada yang sudah bosan hidup rupanya.

Dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dahsyat, Levi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut pirang lurus mencapai dagu. Kontur wajahnya tebingkai manis seperti anak perempuan (tapi insting Levi mengatakan jenis kelaminnya laki-laki). Sambil terisak anak itu mengeratkan genggaman mungilnya di celana (baca: pantat) Levi.

"MAMAAAAAAA! HUWAAAA!"

Dan tangis berhamburan di udara.

.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya."

Levi mengakhiri kronologi pertemuannya dengan anak misterius itu. Bagian di mana ia bermaksud membuatkan Erwin sup wortel dilompati. Terlalu gengsi untuk diceritakan.

Erwin mengurut pelipis, baru pulih dari keterkejutan mendadak dipanggil papa. Dipikirnya Levi memungut anak entah dari mana untuk diadopsi. Erwin belum siap mental jadi seorang ayah.

"Aku masih jauh lebih syok darimu saat bocah ini berteriak di tengah pasar memanggilku mama, Erwin." Tangan Levi terlipat di depan dada. Dilihatnya si bocah bergelayut manja di kaki Erwin. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sekarang.

"Wajar saja. Pertama kali yang terlintas dalam otak anak kecil adalah ibunya. Itu sudah menjadi naluri mereka." Erwin memindahkan pandangannya dari anak itu ke Levi. "Atau mungkin kau mirip dengan ibunya," tambah Erwin, sedikit bergurau.

Levi mendengus keras. "Kau bercanda. Dia lebih kelihatan seperti versi mini dirimu. Warna mata, rambut pirang, bahkan alis tebal yang seperti hutan rimba itu pun persis denganmu. Kau yakin dia bukan anakmu yang hilang?" Balasnya dengan argumentasi telak. Levi melemparkan tatapan menuding.

Sebab dilihat dari sudut manapun anak laki-laki itu _memang_ memiliki kemiripan dengan Erwin. Siapa tahu diam-diam Erwin punya anak yang tidak diketahui publik. Secara kehidupan pribadinya selalu ditutup-tutupi.

Siapa tahu…

"Sembarangan. Menikah saja aku belum."

Satu hipotesa terpatahkan.

Erwin kemudian menekuk lutut hingga menyentuh tanah, menyejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan si bocah.

"Siapa namamu?" lemah lembut ia bertanya. Senyum tipis terpulas di ujung bibir.

Kini anak itu dapat melihat wajah Erwin dengan lebih jelas tanpa harus menengadah. Sekali dua kali ia mengerjap lalu menjawab, "Almin."

"Almin? Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah Armin?"

Rupanya dia belum bisa melafalkan alphabet 'R' dengan sempurna.

"Sepertinya." Erwin mengangguk setuju. Ia yakin kalau bocah pirang itu sedang tersesat sebab bola matanya aktif bergerak ke sana-sini, seolah tengah terdampar di tempat asing dan berusaha mengindentifikasi lokasi ia berada saat ini.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" Kali ini giliran Levi yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Intonasinya seperti sedang menginterogasi tukang copet.

Kepala Armin tertunduk. Jari-jari mungil memainkan ujung baju.

"Ng-nggak tahu. Tadi aku lagi main sama Elen, Mikasa, dan mamanya Elen di taman. Telus aku ngejal kupu-kupu. Tapi … tapi …," ia mulai terisak.

Erwin dan Levi langsung panik. Jika Armin menangis di tempat ini, maka akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Jadi jangan menangis, oke?" bujuk Erwin. Sedangkan Levi hanya membatu menyaksikan pemandangan indah ayah-anak ini. Ia tidak terbiasa berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

Sambil mengemut jempol, Armin mengangguk kecil. Hidungnya masih memerah akibat habis menangis tadi, kontras dengan warna kulit putihnya.

Tangan Erwin mengusap kepala Armin. "Anak baik."

Erwin bangkit dan menggenggam tangan kanan Armin. Anak itu menatap ke arah Levi dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Memberikan kode untuk minta digenggam juga agar mereka dapat berjalan berdampingan.

"Mama."

"Berhenti memanggilku mama, Bocah."

Terkesiap, Armin merepet ke kaki Erwin mencari perlindungan.

"Levi, kau membuatnya takut. Oh, ayolah. Lagipula itu bukan masalah yang besar." Erwin kembali mengelus rambut pirang anak itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Armin. Meski paman itu berwajah seram, tapi dia sebenarnya baik kok."

"Oi!" Yang bersangkutan protes. Ia melihat Armin bersembunyi di belakang punggung Erwin. Sedikit banyak ia jadi merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap terlalu keras pada anak sekecil itu.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kalian menang." Levi mengalah.

"Kemarilah," katanya pada Armin sambil mengulurkan tangan sebagai bentuk lain dari permintaan maaf. Walaupun awalnya Armin masih sedikit takut, tapi akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tersebut dengan sumringah setelah diyakinkan oleh Erwin.

Erwin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Armin kini berada di tengah, diapit 'papa' dan 'mama' barunya menyusuri jalan Shiganshina sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

* * *

.

Agenda utama mereka adalah ke taman terdekat di mana Armin bermain sebelumnya. Dengan asumsi bahwa orang tuanya masih ada di sana. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka melewati sebuah toko manisan. Dari luar aroma gula-gula menyebar ke mana-mana. Permainan warna gulali sangat menarik hati.

Bola mata Armin berkilat antusias. Ia terus menunjuk toko itu.

"Ayo ke sini. Beli pelmen."

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak. Cengiran gembira tidak sedetik pun beranjak dari bibir Armin manakala kaki berpijak ke dalam toko. Ia mengambil apa saja yang tertangkap penglihatannya.

Levi menyenggol pelan lengan Erwin lalu berbisik, "Aku tidak bawa uang."

Erwin merogoh isi jaketnya dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang. "Aku hanya punya segini."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mereka sudah bisa menebak isi kepala masing-masing yakni semoga uang ini cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan si kecil. Di tengah kekalutan Erwin dan Levi yang memikirkan cara berhemat agar bisa keluar dari krisis keuangan, Armin datang dengan tangan penuh permen, cokelat, dan yang manis-manis lainnya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat gigi Levi ngilu.

Levi mengambil sebagian permen dari tangan Armin dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak permen. Nanti gigimu sakit," dalihnya.

Air muka Armin seketika berubah sedih saat permen-permen itu berpindah tangan. Padahal tadi wajahnya berseri-seri. Erwin jadi tidak tega melihatnya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Levi melakukannya karena khawatir uang tidak akan cukup. Sungguh bagaikan opera sabun sebuah keluarga miskin.

Erwin mengambil beberapa permen dan menaruhnya di tangan Armin.

"Erwin, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan memanjakannya."

"Aku tidak memanjakannya."

Armin menatap bingung kedua orang tua asuhnya.

"Hohoho~" Si pemilik toko—pria paruh baya yang banyak ubanan—menginterverensi Erwin dan Levi sebelum keduanya berdebat panas, "Untuk Komandan Erwin dan Kapten Levi aku memberikan diskon khusus. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku untuk _Survey Corps,_" katanya penuh senyum ramah.

"Holeee!" Armin memeluk si pemilik toko. Kebahagiaan polos anak-anak terlukis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," Erwin berucap.

"Sama-sama. Aku ikut senang melihat satu keluarga bahagia seperti kalian."

Levi mengerutkan kening. Kalimat Pak Tua terdengar sangat ambigu.

"Kami bukan—"

"Jadilah anak yang taat orang tua," ia memberikan wejangan kepada Armin.

Erwin membuka mulut.

"Anak ini bukan—"

"Semoga langgeng, ya!"

Satu orang sukses salah paham.

.

* * *

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Levi dan Erwin mondar-mandir bertanya pada orang-orang di taman umum Shiganshina apakah mereka mengenal orang tua Armin. Semuanya menggelengkan kepala dan upaya mereka tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Aku capek," kata Armin. Kulit wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat kepanasan. Intensitas sinar matahari di siang hari ini memang cukup sengat. Apalagi kulit anak-anak masih sensitif.

Mereka masih harus mencari orang tuanya. Tetapi saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa Armin serta.

"Levi, kau jaga Armin dulu. Aku akan berkeliling mencari orang tuanya."

Erwin menyerahkan Armin ke dalam gendongan Levi. Namun langkah kakinya segera tertahan manakala Armin merengek tidak mau melepaskan kepergian Erwin.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Jadi jangan nakal, ya." Erwin tersenyum simpul. Diacak-acaknya rambut Armin.

Levi merasa Erwin memiliki figur seorang ayah, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

"Kau memang sebaiknya jangan lama-lama sebab aku tidak bisa mengurusnya sendirian."

"Aku tahu, Mama," Erwin dengan sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Menggoda Levi dengan panggilan 'mama' adalah hobi barunya.

Melotot, Levi menendang pelan kaki Erwin. Ia memberikan kode lewat matanya agar Erwin segera pergi dan punggung Komandan Survey Corps itu pun mulai menjauh.

Maka tertinggalah dua orang dengan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang. Yang satunya lucu menggemaskan, pipi tembam merona. Dan yang satunya lagi berkerut masam, rasanya akan menelan siapapun yang berani mengganggunya.

Armin menguap lebar sambil mengucek mata. Kepala disandarkan di bahu Levi.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Levi yang dibalas satu anggukan.

Levi mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ditemukannya pohon rindang dengan kursi kayu di bawahnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia duduk—setelah dibersihkan, tentu saja—dan memangku Armin.

"Bacakan dongeng," pinta Armin tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Aku nggak bisa tidul kalau belum dibacakan dongeng."

Di saat seperti ini Levi sangat membutuhkan Erwin. Jauh lebih mudah baginya menghabisi sepuluh Titan daripada mengurus anak-anak. Ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman berurusan dengan anak kecil dan sekarang ia diminta mendongeng.

Sebagian besar kehidupan Levi dihabiskan di tempat kumuh. Ia tidak bisa dibilang mempunyai masa kecil yang bahagia sehingga tidak ada jejak kisah pengantar tidur yang biasanya diceritakan para orang tua untuk anak mereka di dalam memorinya. Setiap hari yang ia tahu hanyalah berusaha bertahan hidup.

"Dahulu kala, hiduplah tiga orang sekawan," Levi mulai mengarang indah.

" Namanya siapa?" Armin menginterupsi.

"Err, itu—" Levi sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan untuk memberikan karakter fiksi dadakannya nama. "—pokoknya ada tiga orang yang bersahabat. Mereka tidak punya nama. Titik."

"Halus punya."

"Ugh! Oke, oke. Nama mereka adalah, umm…" berpikir sejenak. "Fred, Ellie, dan Merlin." Levi mencomot dari nama Titan peliharaan Hanji.

"Mereka hidup harmonis sampai suatu ketika ada raksasa jahat menyerang."

"Laksasanya datang dali mana?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Memang sudah dari sananya begitu," jawab Levi asal. "Dan bisakah kau tidak memotong ceritaku setiap satu kalimat?"

Armin menggembungkan pipi.

"Fred memiliki semangat yang tinggi. Ellie sangat kuat. Merlin lemah tapi yang paling pintar di antara ketiganya. Bersama-sama mereka bertekad untuk membasmi para raksasa jahat. Mereka bercita-cita melihat dunia luar dan di sepanjang petualangan mereka bertemu dengan banyak teman-teman baru. Kemudian—"

Merasa Armin tidak lagi banyak tanya seperti sebelumnya, Levi melirik si kecil. Ia terlelap dalam pelukan Levi. Satu tangannya menggenggam baju Levi, sedang jempolnya dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Air liur bertetesan. Levi berjengit.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya. Dasar bocah."

Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan ibu jari Armin dari mulut. Diambilnya sapu tangan dan membersihkan tangan Armin dari saliva yang menempel.

Di tengah belaian semilir angin, Levi ikut memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Ia tersadar tatkala ada yang mengguncang bahunya.

"Levi, aku rasa aku tahu di mana rumah Armin."

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin kita berada di tempat yang benar, Erwin?

Levi mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia merasa semakin jauh dari pusat kota karena tempat mereka berada sekarang seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan mereka telah berputar-putar lebih dari satu jam. Matahari mulai condong ke barat. Dan ia belum makan sejak pagi.

"Seharusnya begitu. Sesuai dengan arah yang diberikan orang yang kutanyai tadi."

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Erwin mendapat pencerahan dari seseorang yang mengaku mengenal keluarga Armin dan menunjukkan jalannya ("Keluar dari taman ini, kau berjalan lurus. Sampai pertigaan belok kanan. Terus kanan lagi. Belok kiri di toko roti di ujung jalan. Masuk gang. Terus lurus kemudian ke kanan. Di sana ada rumah berpagar kayu dengan cat biru. Itulah rumahnya" )

Alih-alih menemukan rumah yang dimaksud, mereka bahkan tidak tahu sedang berada di mana sekarang.

"Sial. Kalau bertemu orang itu akan kupatahkan tulangnya," Levi menggerutu.

"Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah. Sebaiknya kita kembali." Erwin menggantikan Levi menggendong Armin. Sangat berhati-hati dalam menggendong agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Kita harus pergi ke mana lagi? Aku lelah."

"Apa boleh buat. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus mencari."

Saraf di sekitar dahi Levi menengang. Tanpa sadar ia menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"Lagipula kau tadi sangat lama. Dia hampir saja membasahi bajuku dengan air liurnya." Levi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyalahkan Erwin. Seolah-olah kalimat itu tergelincir begitu saja dari bibirnya. Padahal ia tahu setidaknya ia sempat beristiharat, sementara Erwin tidak pernah berhenti sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku karena hal itu," Erwin menanggapi dengan normal. Sebab ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pertengkaran.

"Oh ya? Tentu saja aku bisa."

Mendadak Erwin dan Levi dikejutkan dengan suara tangis. Armin tersentak bangun karena mendengar keributan.

"Papa, Mama, jangan beltengkal." Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipi Armin.

Keduanya gelagapan mencari cara untuk menenangkan anak itu.

"Ka-kami tidak bertengkar." Erwin merangkul pundak Levi. "Lihat?" Memoles senyum di akhir kalimat.

"Itu benar. Kami baik-baik saja." Levi mengimbangi _acting _Erwin dengan melingkarkan lengan di pinggang komandannya. Susah payah ia menarik kedua ujung bibir agar terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman.

Armin menatap keduanya. Ekspresinya menyiratkan ketidakpuasan. Armin memang masih bocah, tapi ia tidak mudah diperdaya begitu saja. Ia masih belum yakin dengan _acting _orang tua asuhnya. Kurang mesra.

"Biasanya kalau papa dan mamaku beltengkal, meleka akan minta maaf telus ciuman." Wajah Armin sangat inosen saat mengucapkan kalimat yang mengguncang batin Levi dan Erwin ini.

Kecanggungan sangat terasa. Erwin sempat mendelik ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang menyaksikan aksi _fanservice _Komandan dan Kapten _Survey Corps._ Bisa jadi perbincangan hangat di media masa selama berhari-hari.

Memang susah jadi orang terkenal.

Saling melirik satu sama lain, mereka berhadapan.

Diawali oleh Erwin.

"Maafkan aku."

Diakhiri oleh Levi.

"Aku juga. Maaf."

'_Cium aku di pipi saja.' _Levi berbicara sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Kelopak Mata Levi menutup saat Erwin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Bukan di pipi, melainkan di bibir.

Kecupan lima detik lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Levi melebarkan matanya ketika bibir mereka berpisah, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan Erwin. Armin bertepuk tangan disusul pelukan bagi keduanya.

_Kruyuuuuk._

"Aku lapal."

.

* * *

.

Mereka pergi ke toko roti terdekat. Sebenarnya uang telah habis terpakai untuk membeli permennya Armin. Tetapi mereka tertolong karena sang pemilik toko roti ternyata adalah _fangirl_-nya Erwin. Ia menyambut kedatangan Erwin dengan penuh kehebohan dan mempersilahkan mereka makan roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan sebanyak mungkin.

Levi sudah tahu jika Erwin adalah idola para ibu rumah tangga di Wall Sina. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau pamor Erwin bisa sampai ke ditrik Shiganshina.

"Jika mau tambah tinggal bilang saja," kata wanita bertubuh gempal itu sambil sumringah. Ia tidak melepaskan tatapan dari Erwin. Levi jadi merasa tidak dianggap.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Ini saja sudah cukup. Terima kasih," Erwin menghabiskan sisa _croissant-_nya.

Levi menyeka mulut Armin yang penuh dengan cokelat dari donat. Ia sendiri memilih bagel dengan irisan kismis di atasnya sebagai santapan.

"Omong-omong, aku baru tahu Komandan Erwin punya anak." Wanita itu berjongkok dan mencubit gemas pipi Armin.

Erwin tersedak. "Dia bukan anakku. Anak ini tersesat dan aku berserta Kapten Levi sedang berusaha mengembalikannya. Apa Anda kenal orang tuanya?"

"Hmm…." Wanita itu memerhatikan Armin lebih lanjut. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak ini. Tapi di mana, ya…." Ia nampak berpikir sesaat kemudian berseru, "Oh, tentu saja! Aku tidak tahu orang tuanya tapi aku kenal dengan Ibu dari teman sepermainannya. Carla Jaeger. Dia teman arisanku."

.

* * *

.

Erwin, Levi, beserta Armin diantar langsung oleh sang pemilik toko roti ke rumah Carla. Sepanjang jalan ia bercerita banyak. Salah satunya adalah tentang anak Carla yang sangat ingin bergabung dengan _Survey Corps_. Jadi ia pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dua pimpinan teratas divisi militer tersebut.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang wanita—yang diketahui bernama Carla—dengan model rambut diikat menyamping. Ada dua anak kecil di sebelahnya. Mereka menunggu di luar rumah.

Begitu melihat sosok yang ditunggu, Carla berlari menyongsong Armin.

"Armin!" suaranya penuh kelegaan. Direngkuhnya Armin bercampur rasa haru. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Almin!" Dua anak kecil tadi memeluk Armin dari belakang.

"Elen! Mikasa!" Armin sangat merindukan teman-temannya. "Ini Papa dan Mamaku." Ia menunjuk dua orang yang dari tadi berdiri menyaksikan momen bahagia sebuah keluarga.

"Waaaah!" Tidak butuh sedetik bagi Eren untuk langsung mengenali lambang sayap kebebasan _Survey Corps _yang tersemat pada seragam. Matanya berbinar-binar, menatap dengan kekaguman.

Setelah berterima kasih, tiba saatnya bagi Armin berpisah dengan Erwin dan Levi. Mereka saling bertukar peluk. Muka Armin memerah karena menahan tangis. Ada setitik rasa sedih bagi mereka saat akan melepas kepergian Armin walau kebersamaan mereka terbilang cukup singkat.

"Jadilah kuat dan jika kau besar nanti bergabunglah dengan _Survey Corps._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta kuda berderap di bawah lembayung senja, membawa Erwin dan Levi kembali ke markas. Mereka tidak banyak bercakap sampai ketika Levi memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau menciumku di bibir?"

Erwin menoleh kepada Levi yang duduk di sampingnya. Alis menukik. Topik ini berada di urutan terakhir untuk diangkat. Setidaknya begitulah Erwin mengira.

"Kau keberatan?"

Belum ada jawaban.

"Tidak juga." Levi menopang lengannya pada kusen jendela. Dagu dipangku ppunggung tangan. Menghindari iris biru Erwin. "Tapi lain kali jangan lakukan di depan anak kecil."

Derai tawa meluncur dari celah bibir Erwin.

"Akan kuingat."

.

.

.

_**f i n**_

.

* * *

.

**A/N:**

Ini masih layak masuk rate K+ nggak sih? wwwww. Habisnya saya nggak tahan tebar sedikit fanservice uwu *jiwa shipper bergejolak*

Jikalau saya ternyata nggak sempat menyumbang untuk Eruri week, maka anggaplah fic ini sebagai gantinya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
